The Lab Experiment
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Della gets kidnapped by two evil scientists who wants to do an experiment on her that could erase her whole memory of her friends and family. Will the Mario Bros. and her family be able to save her or will her memories be gone forever? Bad Summary! R&R
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Prologue

In a secret laboratory that was somewhere in the real world, there were two scientists, one that with blonde hair and one with red hair and were wearing white lab coats named Doctor Frank and Doctor Greg. These two scientists were working on an experiment that could destroy many families.

"Doctor, is the injection ready?" Doctor Greg asked.

"Not quite," Doctor Frank began. "But it will be in a little while. Then when it's done, we're going to have to test it on two humans."

"Why two?" Doctor Greg asked.

"We need to test it on two humans because we are going to use two different injections on each of the humans to see how it affects their memories." Doctor Frank explained as he was pouring a green colored chemical into a little test tube.

"Oh alright but we have a little problem." Said Doctor Greg

"And what might be the problem?" Doctor Frank asked.

"We only have one human here." Doctor Greg told him.

"Oh yeah, well go look up somebody on the computer that we could snatch." Doctor Frank told him.

"Alright." Doctor Greg replied.

The red haired scientist (Doctor Greg) went over to the black computer and looked up some people on the internet.

"I found somebody." The red haired scientist said.

He continued looking at the computer screen while he waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" The blonde haired scientist (Doctor Frank) finally asked.

"It's a girl, her name is Della." The red haired scientist told him.

"How old is she?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

Looking at the screen he said, "She's 9 years old and she lives in Sarasaland."

"Never heard of the place but we can look it up later." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"For now, let's just finish getting these injections ready." The red haired scientist said.

"Alright but I can't wait to till we get that little brat." The blonde haired scientist cackled.

"We'll get her tomorrow." The red haired scientist assured him.

"Alright." The blonde haired scientist sighed

With that, the two scientists continued to work on finishing up the injections.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like the beginning of my new story. I'm trying to write this in a new way so just bare with me here and feel free to let me know if I should go back to the format I've been using for my other stories. I'm also hoping this story will be the best one I've written.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny Wednesday morning in Sarasaland, Della was sleeping in since school was out for spring break.

"Della, wake up! It's already 11 AM." Daisy fussed.

"Please let me sleep for 10 more minutes." Della groaned.

"Ok, but we're meeting Princess Heather, Prince Jameson, and Peach in a little while to go shopping for Heather's dress." Daisy told her.

"Alright, I'll get up now." Said Della.

Della got out of bed and got herself dressed in a black T-shirt and jean shorts and some grey tennis shoes.

"You ready to go?" Daisy asked as she put on her orange flip flops.

"Yes I am." Della told her.

* * *

><p>Outside in front of Peach's Castle, Della, Daisy, and Peach were waiting for Prince Jameson and Princess Heather to arrive. They've been waiting for a while and Daisy was starting to get tired of waiting.<p>

"When are they going to get here?" Daisy asked impatiently.

"They'll get here when they get here." Peach fussed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like waiting." Daisy told her.

"I don't like waiting either but I'm not complaining." Della told her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the girls see two people coming out of a warp pipe.<p>

"They're here!" Peach exclaimed.

"Finally!" Daisy exclaimed jumping up and down like a little kid.

The three girls ran over to the warp pipe where Heather and Jameson were waiting.

"Hey guys." Heather said as she hugged each of the three girls.

"You guys finally made it." Daisy told her.

"I'm sorry, my brother took forever to get ready." Said Heather.

"I'm sorry Heather, it took me a long time to find something to wear." Jameson fussed.

"Are you guys going to start arguing or can we go shopping?" Daisy asked.

"We can go shopping. Sorry about that." Heather replied.

"It's alright, let's go." Daisy said.

The four girls and Jameson went into Toad Town to go shopping.

* * *

><p>"Do you like this dress?" Peach asked as she showed Heather a light green dress.<p>

"Yeah but I light a color that has to do with The Sunshine Kingdom." Heather told her.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"Colors like red or yellow." Heather replied.

"Alright, we'll keep looking." Peach told her.

* * *

><p>While Peach, Daisy, Heather and Jameson continued to look around, Della wandered off alone around the store.<p>

"I hate shopping, why did they drag me here." Della said to herself.

Della kept on walking but what she didn't realize is that there're two men wearing white lab coats behind her.

"Hey little girl, do you want a lollypop?" The blonde haired man asked holding out a red lollypop.

Della turned around and saw the lollypop and instantly wanted it.

"Yes, I want it." Della said as he walked over to the man.

Just as Della was going to grab the lollypop out of the man's hand, the man grabbed her arm.

"Hey let me go!" Della shouted as she tried to pull away.

"I don't think so. Dr. Greg, get over here!" The blonde haired scientist demanded.

The red haired scientist obeyed and went over to the blonde haired scientist.

"What do you need?" Dr. Greg asked.

"I got Della and I need you to help me hold her." Said Dr. Frank.

"Ok, but where's Della?" Dr. Greg asked.

"I just told you I got her." Dr. Frank said getting annoyed.

"She must've escaped." Dr. Greg said.

Dr. Frank looked and saw Della wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Dr. Frank asked angrily.

"I don't know but let's go find her." Said Dr. Greg.

The two scientists started to look around the store for Della.

"Daisy, we have to get out of here!" Della shouted as she ran up to her sister.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"Because there're these two men in white lab coats and they're after me." Della said out of breath.

"I don't see anybody in white lab coats. It's probably just your imagination." Daisy told her.

"You don't believe me?" Della asked as her lip started to quiver.

"Sorry but I need proof." Said Daisy.

"Fine, don't believe!" Della screamed out in tears.

Della ran off again but that was a big mistake.

* * *

><p>"We got you now." Dr. Frank said as he wrapped his arms around her body as she was trying to run.<p>

"Let me go!" Della demanded as she struggled under the scientist's grasp.

The blonde haired scientist ignored her and pulled out a syringe and needle and jabbed her in the arm with it making her lose consciousness.

Once she was completely unconscious, the blonde haired scientist picked her up and laid her over his shoulder and took her to the vehicle that was right outside of the store and drove off.

* * *

><p>Seems like Della's in trouble again. I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the prologue.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting April

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 2

"Have you picked out the dress you want, Heather?" Peach asked.

"I think so." Heather replied.

Princess Heather walked over to Peach, Daisy, and her brother holding a yellow dress with a red brooch.

"That looks so pretty, Heather!" Peach exclaimed.

"Thank you. I've tried it on and I like it." Said Heather.

"Are we ready to check out and leave?" Peach asked.

"No, I got to find my sister first." Daisy said in a panic tone.

"Well, we'll go ahead and pay for the dress and you can go look for your sister." Heather told her.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at the exit." Said Daisy

Daisy took off looking around the store for her little sister.

"Della, where are you?" Daisy asked as she looked around the store.

"Young lady, do you need help finding something?" one of the workers asked.

"I'm looking for my little sister, Della." Daisy told her.

"Does your sister have short brown hair and is wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts?" The worker asked.

"Yes, do you know where she went?" Daisy asked.

"I saw her leaving with two men in white lab coats." The worker told her.

"Thank you." Daisy thanked before she took off running.

"Oh my god, I should've listened to her." Daisy said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked as she saw Daisy walking towards them.

"As we were looking for a dress for you, my sister came up to me and told me that two scientists were after her and I didn't believe her. Now those two scientists have her and it's all my fault." Daisy said nearly breaking out in tears.

"It's not your fault." Peach told her.

"Yes it is. I wasn't paying any attention to her." Said Daisy.

"Don't worry, we can just go to the Mario Bros. house and tell them what happened." Said Peach.

"Alright, let's go." Said Daisy.

* * *

><p>Over at the Mario Bros house, Mario and Luigi were just about to sit down for a late lunch when the doorbell rings.<p>

"I'll get it!" Mario exclaimed getting up off the chair.

He walked open to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" Mario asked curiously.

"My little sister was kidnapped by two evil scientists!" Daisy shrieked.

"When did this happen?" Mario asked.

"Sometime while we were at the store." Daisy replied.

"I know you probably don't know where they took her to but lucky for you, I got this." Mario said as he pulled out a small device with a little screen.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"It's a tracking device. I can type in any name on here and it'll show me where that person is." Mario explained.

"Cool, type in, Della." Daisy told him.

Mario typed in Della into the tracking device and it showed her location on the screen.

"That is so cool!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well according to this, it says that she's inside a vehicle heading towards the real world." Mario explained.

"How can they get to the real world if they're in a car?" Jameson asked.

"I'm not sure but let's follow them" Said Mario.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and go and we'll meet you guys somewhere." Said Daisy.

With that, Daisy, Peach, Heather, and Jameson took off.

"Luigi come on!" Mario called.

"Where are we going?" Luigi asked walking towards his brother.

"Della was kidnapped by two evil scientists at the store." Mario told him.

"Oh my! We better get going now cause who knows what those scientists could do to her!" Luigi shrieked.

"That's why I told you to come on." Mario said pulling Luigi out the front door.

* * *

><p>When Della regained consciousness, she finds that she is locked in a small, dirty cell in a strange laboratory.<p>

"Where am I?" Della asked out loud.

"You're in a secret laboratory somewhere in the US." A strange voice said.

"Who are you?" Della asked as she turned to see a teenage girl with blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders and wearing a loose white T- shirt and grey sweat pants.

"My name is April, what is your name?" The teenage girl asked.

"I'm Della and I'm 9 years old." Della told her.

"Cool, I'm 13 years old." April told her.

"Where are you from?" Della asked.

"Well, I actually don't really remember because I've been held hostage here since I was only 5 years old." April explained.

"I'm so sorry. How did they get you in the first place?" Della asked

Flashback 8 years ago:

"_Sweetie, it's time for bed!" a lady looking in her twenties called. "Coming mommy." April replied. The 5 year old girl stripped out of her jeans and her pink shirt and put on her light green nightgown. "Do you want me to read you a story?" April's mom asked. "No thank you mommy, I'm tired." The 5 year girl said as she laid her head on her light green pillow. "Alright honey, good night." April's mom said kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Night mommy." April replied. Once her mom turned off the lights and left the room, April closed her eyes. _

_In the middle of the night, a young man with blonde hair and wearing a white lab coat snuck into the 5 year old girl's room and pick her up out of the bed. "She'll be a good person to experiment on." The blonde haired scientist cackled as he carried the little girl out of the room._

"Wow, how did you know he snuck in your room like that?" Della asked.

"The blonde haired scientist told me when we arrived here 8 years ago." April told her.

"What did the scientists do to you before I came?" Della asked.

"They poked me with needles, and sometimes perform surgery on me without putting me to sleep." April explained.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt." Said Della.

"Yes it did, very much. I just want to get out of here and see my family again." April said as she started to cry.

"I want to get out of here to so that I can be with my older sister and friends." Said Della.

"I have an older sister. Her name is Opal." April said as she was whipped tears from her eyes.

"Cool, my sister's name is Daisy." Della told her.

"That's so cool!" April exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The two girls continued to talk until one of the scientists unlocked the door and walked into the cell.<p>

"I need to borrow Della for a little bit." The blonde haired scientist said as he grabbed Della's arm and pulled her up off the floor.

"Don't hurt her!" April screamed out in rage.

"Don't worry, I won't." The blonde haired scientist said grinning evilly as he pulled Della out of the cell.

* * *

><p>Do you guys think the blonde haired scientist was lying when he told April that he isn't going to hurt her? You'll have to wait to find out. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and Iznatius Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Pain

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

Opal (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me?" Della asked nervously as she was being dragged by her arm.

"Over to that table over there." The blonde haired scientist said pointing to a metal table under a big light.

When the blonde haired scientist and Della reached the table, the scientist laid her down on the table and started to strap her up tightly with thick, leather straps.

"Hold still!" The blonde haired scientist demanded trying to strap Della's arms down.

"No!" Della screamed as she was squirming on the table.

"If you don't hold still, I'll have the other scientist come and hold you down and you do not want him to have to hold you down." The blonde haired scientist threatened.

Della didn't bother asking why she wouldn't want the other scientist to come in but she kept squirming.

"That's it, Dr. Greg, get in here right now!" The blonde haired scientist bellowed.

The red haired scientist walked into the room.

"What do you need, Dr. Frank?" The red haired scientist asked.

"I need you to hold the little brat down while I strap her up." The blonde haired scientist ordered.

Dr. Greg went over to Della and held her arms down really tight making her cry.

"You're hurting me!" Della screamed out in tears.

"Shut up!" The red haired scientist bellowed holding her arms down even tighter.

The blonde haired scientist finally got her arms strapped down and now is trying to strap her legs down.

"Do you want me to hold her legs down too?" The red haired scientist asked.

"Might as well since she'll probably kick." The blonde haired scientist said.

The red haired scientist went over to Della's legs and tried to hold them down but Della was trying to kick him.

"Stop kicking!" The red haired scientist shouted angrily.

Della continued to kick till she kicked the red haired scientist hard in the stomach making him fall down.

"Oh that is it! I've had it with you and now, you're going to pay the price!" The blonde haired scientist bellowed as he strapped her legs down very tightly.

"What are you going to do?" Della asked nervously.

The blonde haired scientist ignored her as he took out a knife and a roll of duct tape.

"Please don't hurt me." Della begged as tears fell down both sides of her face.

"You should've thought of that before you kicked my partner." Dr. Frank said as he ripped off a piece duct tape.

"I'm sorry!" Della cried hysterically.

"It's too late for an apology." Dr. Frank said as he put the piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Della started scream through the piece of tape as the blonde haired scientist unstrapped one of the straps holding her arms down and put the blade of the knife against her arm. This made Della's eyes widen and made her scream even louder but it was muffled because of the tape.

The scientist started to cut Della's arm a little bit making it bleed. After a few minutes of cutting and Della's muffled screaming, the scientist stopped cutting and put the knife away.

"Now, are you going to hold still for us?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

Della nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, when Dr. Greg is up and ready, we'll start the experiment." Dr. Frank told Della.

* * *

><p>"I'm so mad at those two scientists; they're hurting my new friend." April said angrily to herself.<p>

April got up of the floor and started to pace back and forth in the cell trying to think of a way out.

"How am I going to get out of here to help my new friend?" April asked herself.

The 13 year old girl kept pacing back and forth till she got an idea.

"I got an idea, I can maybe try to kick this door down and try to save my new friend without getting caught by those two idiots." April said to herself.

The blonde haired girl backed up against the wall then started to run towards the door. When she got really close to the door, she jumped up in the air and kicked the cell door down.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" April said to herself in amazement.

* * *

><p>April ran over to where the two scientists and Della were at.<p>

"Leave my new friend alone!" April demanded angrily.

"Look who decided to escape after 8 years." The blonde haired scientist cackled.

"Let Della go!" April demanded angrily.

"What if I don't?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"Then I'll kick your butt really hard." The 13 year old threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." The blonde haired scientist said with a grin.

April ran over to a table with lots of syringes and needles and picked one up. When the blonde haired scientist wasn't looking, April jabbed the needle into the scientist's back making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"One idiot down, only one more to go." April said to herself as she picked up another syringe and needle and jabbed it into the other scientist making him unconscious.

* * *

><p>April went over to the table that Della was strapped down to and pulled the tape off of Della's mouth.<p>

"Della, are you alright?" April asked already knowing the answer.

"No, my arm hurts really bad." Della cried.

April looked at Della's bloody arm that was still bleeding and gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry they did that to you." April said as she started to undo the straps that held Della down.

"Please get me out of here." Della begged with tears still running down both sides of her face.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this place." April promised as she continued to undo the straps.

Once Della was completely unstrapped and off the table, she and April started to make their way towards the exit.

Before they could open the door to leave, they heard sirens going off and saw a red light flashing.

"Oh no." Della and April said in unison as they turned around and saw the blonde haired scientist walking towards them.

* * *

><p>At an unknown gas station somewhere in the US, The Mario Bros., Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson met up and discussed a plan.<p>

"Are we even close to the secret laboratory?" Daisy asked.

"Yes we are." Mario replied pulling out his tracking device.

All of a sudden, a 15 year old girl with long, blonde hair that was up in a pony tail and was wearing a blue and black dress shirt and short jean shorts walked up to the crew.

"Have you by any chance seen my little sister?" The 15 year old girl asked.

"No, is she missing or something?" Mario asked.

"Yes, she has been missing for 8 years." The 15 year old girl replied.

"Wow, that's a long time!" Jameson exclaimed.

"What's your sister's name?" Mario asked.

"Her name is April." The 15 year old replied.

Mario typed in the name April into his tracking device.

"Oh my gosh." Said Daisy.

"What is it?" The 15 year old asked.

"She's being held at the same place my little sister is being held." Daisy replied.

"What kind of place is it?" The 15 year old asked.

"It's a secret laboratory." Daisy replied.

"Oh my gosh!" The 15 year old shrieked.

"Do you want to come with us to rescue your sister and Daisy's sister?" Mario asked.

"Sure. My name is Opal by the way." Opal introduced herself.

"Cool, I'm Mario, and this is Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Heather, and Jameson." Mario explained.

"Cool." Opal replied.

"Guys, we might want to get going, it's getting kind of late." Luigi suggested.

"Alright. Opal, you can ride with us." Mario offered.

"Ok, thanks." Opal replied.

"You're welcome." Mario replied.

With that, everybody got into the two go- carts and headed towards the secret laboratory.

* * *

><p>I bet April surprised you guys when she kicked the cell door down since she's been locked up in there for 8 years and poor Della is in a lot of pain. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 and Iznatius Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Injections

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

Opal (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 4

"You girls thought you can get away that easily huh?" The blonde haired scientist asked as he was walking towards Della and April.

"I thought you were unconscious?" April asked.

"I was, but the stuff you injected me with didn't knock me out for long." Dr. Frank told her.

"Then why is Dr. Greg still on the floor?" April asked.

"Well, that little brat kicked him in the stomach as he was trying to hold her legs down." Dr. Frank replied pointing to Della.

"He was hurting me really bad!" Della shrieked.

As the girls and the blonde haired scientist continued talking, the red haired scientist finally got up and walked over to them.

"Look who decided to come join us." The blonde haired scientist said looking at Dr. Greg who was walking towards them.

"I hope that little girl got pay back for hurting me!" Dr. Greg shouted in anger pointing at Della.

"Don't worry, she did. After she kicked you and you fell on the ground, I strapped her legs very tight, tapped her mouth shut, and cut her arm a little bit making it bleed." The blonde haired scientist explained grabbing Della's arm showing the red haired scientist the cut.

"Nice. Hopefully that taught her a lesson." The red haired scientist said.

"I think it did." The blonde haired scientist replied.

"Good, now do you want me to get another table set up so we can experiment on both of them at the same time?" The red haired scientist asked.

"That would be wonderful." The blonde haired scientist replied.

The red haired scientist walked over to a giant closet and rolled out a rolling, metal table.

"I got the table!" The red haired scientist called out.

"Great, now put it next to the other table." The blonde haired scientist ordered.

The red haired scientist did as he was told and rolled the table next to the table that Della was strapped to earlier.

"What are you guys gonna do to us?" Della asked nervously.

"You'll see." The blonde haired scientist replied grabbing both girls by their arms and dragging them over to the two metal tables.

When the blonde haired scientist and the two girls made it over to the two tables, the red haired scientist took April and laid her down on one of the tables and started to strap her arms and legs down.

The blonde haired scientist did the same to Della but also strapped her wrists and ankles down too.

* * *

><p>Once both of the girls were strapped up, the two scientists left the room.<p>

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Della asked in a scared tone as she looked over at her new friend.

"I wish I could tell you but I'm not really sure myself." April replied.

"I want to go home." Della cried.

"Me too, I'm sick of being poked and prodded every day." April told her.

"I bet. I would hate to have that happen to me, I'm scared of needles you know." Said Della.

"I'm scared of them too but I've gotten use to them." Said April.

* * *

><p>Before the two girls could continue their conversation, the two scientists came back in the room.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"Ready for what?" April asked glaring at him hatefully.

"A shot of course." The blonde haired scientist said walking towards a table with syringes and needles.

"A….. a shot?" Della stuttered as she started to shake in fear.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt…. a lot." The blonde haired scientist told her grinning evilly.

The blonde haired scientist picked up the syringe and needle with the green chemical in it and the red haired scientist picked up the one with a blue chemical in it.

"I'll inject the green chemical into the little brat and you inject the blue chemical into April." The blonde haired scientist told the red haired scientist.

"Alright." The red haired scientist replied picking up the syringe and needle with the blue chemical in it.

"My name is not little brat, its Della!" Della shouted in anger.

"Shut up!" The blonde haired scientist shouted back.

"No!" Della screamed.

The blonde haired scientist put down the syringe and needle and stormed over to Della and slapped her really hard in the face. This made her cry really hard.

"Stop crying!" The blonde haired scientist bellowed.

Della didn't listen and continued to cry.

"Dr. Greg, hand me that mask that's over there in that box." The blonde haired scientist ordered pointing to a brown box next to a big, metal door.

The red haired scientist went over to the brown box and took out a plastic mask and brought it over to Dr. Frank.

"Thank you." The blonde haired scientist said taking the mask from Dr. Greg and hooking it up to a machine.

Once the blonde haired scientist hooked the mask on the tube which hooked onto a machine, he went over to Della and placed the mask over her nose and mouth.

"Night night, Della." The blonde haired scientist said holding the mask over her nose and mouth.

Della took a few more breaths before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys just kill her?" April asked angrily.<p>

"No, we just knocked her out." The red haired scientist told her.

"Oh but when I get out of here, I'm going to make sure you guys pay for holding me captive for 8 years and for hurting my new friend!" April shouted angrily.

"And what makes you think you're going to get out of here, Miss April?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"I'll find a way." April said hatefully.

The blonde haired scientist went back over to the table with the syringes and needles and picked up the one with the green chemical again.

"Are we ready now?" The red haired scientist asked.

"I think so." The blonde haired scientist replied.

The two scientists went over to Della and April with the injections. The blonde haired scientist injected the green chemical into Della's arm and the red haired scientist injected the blue chemical into April's arm.

* * *

><p>Once they were done, they threw the syringes and needles away and looked at the two girls.<p>

"I hope it works." The red haired scientist told him.

"Me too." The blonde haired scientist replied.

* * *

><p>Inside Mario's go- cart, Mario was starting to get hungry.<p>

"Are you guys hungry?" Mario asked Luigi and Opal.

"I am, I haven't eaten since lunch and it's dinner time." Opal replied.

"Me too." Said Luigi.

"Alright, I'll call the three princesses and we'll meet them somewhere to eat." Mario explained.

"What about my sister?" Opal asked in a panicked tone.

"Well, we can maybe drive through some place and eat on the way to the lab." Mario offered.

"That'll be fine but where are gonna go?" Opal asked.

"We can go to the Mc. Donald's over there." Mario said pointing at the nearest Mc. Donald's.

"Alright, let me call the girls first and let them know where we're going." Mario said pulling out his red cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Peach said into the phone.<p>

"Hi Peach, we were planning on pulling through the drive thru at Mc. Donald's to get something to eat since we're hungry." Mario explained into the phone.

"Alright, we're not really hungry so we're gonna keep going if that's alright with you guys." Said Peach.

"That's fine, you guys go on ahead." Said Mario.

"Thanks and see you guys at the lab." Said Peach.

"Ok, bye." Mario said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Daisy asked curiously.<p>

"Mario, Luigi, and Opal are going to Mc. Donald's to get something to eat." Peach explained.

"What about rescuing my little sister and Opal's sister?" Daisy asked.

"They're just going through the drive thru." Peach told her.

"Oh ok." Daisy replied.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Mc. Donald's, what would you like to order?" The drive thru operator asked.<p>

"I would like the quarter pounder." Said Mario.

"Alright, anything else?" The operator asked.

"Luigi, would you like the same thing as me?" Mario asked turning to his brother.

"Yes I would." Luigi replied.

"What do you want to eat?" Mario asked looking back at Opal.

"I guess I'll have what you two are having." Opal told him.

"Ok, we want 3 quarter pounders please." Mario told the operator.

"Anything to drink?" The operator asked.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Mario asked Luigi and Opal.

"No thanks, we're good." Luigi and Opal replied at the same time.

"Alright, that'll be 10 dollars at the window." The operator told him.

They drove up to the window and gave the lady the 10 dollars and went up to the other window and got the food then drove off.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update this but I hope you guys are enjoying this story and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Observations

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

Opal (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 5

The two scientists continued to look at the two unconscious girls (April lost consciousness when the scientist injected her with the chemical) strapped to each of the two tables

"Where do you want me to take the two brats?" The red haired scientist asked as he walked over to the tables and started to undo the straps around the two girls.

"Take them to the observation room and lock them in there." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"Why do you want them in there?" The red haired scientist asked as he continued to un-strap the two girls.

"So that we can see if those injections actually worked." The blonde haired scientist replied.

"Alright." The red haired scientist said picking up the girl's limp bodies and throwing them over his shoulder.

Dr. Greg carried Della and April to a little room with glass windows trapping them in there. A few minutes past and Dr. Frank decided to join the red haired scientist.

"Thank you for putting them in there." The blonde haired scientist thanked.

"You're welcome. So what do we do now?" The red haired scientist asked.

"Well, we wait until they wake up." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"Ok, but how are we going to tell if the injections work or not?" The red haired scientist asked.

"You see those monitors up there?" The blonde haired scientist asked pointing to a big black monitor outside of the observation room.

"Yeah." The red haired scientist answered.

"Well, there're wireless wires that are connected to the girls' forehead and it will show the girl's thoughts and memories." The blonde haired scientist explained. "We will know if the injections work if we see the girls' thoughts and memories that are listed on the screen disappear."

"Where did the wireless wires come from?" The red haired scientist asked.

"I put them on April when we snatched her 8 years ago and Della when I snatched her earlier ago." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"Oh ok, I was just wondering." The red haired scientist replied.

"That's fine." The blonde haired scientist told him.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes later, April and Della finally woke up and realizing that they're in a strange room.<p>

"Where are we?" Della asked in a groggy voice.

"We're in some kind of glass room." April told her.

"Glad to see you girls are awake." The blonde haired scientist said.

"Hello Dr. Frank, how are you?" April asked.

"I'm fine thank you." The blonde haired scientist replied.

"Seems like the injections are working." The red haired scientist told the blonde haired scientist.

"Yeah they do. Let's ask the girls some questions to make sure because the monitor could be messed up." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"So Della, do you have any brothers or sisters?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"No I do not." Della replied.

"Ok, do you know where you live?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"I live here with you guys and you're my dad." Della replied.

"Very good." The blonde haired scientist told her.

* * *

><p>"I think it worked." The red haired scientist told the blonde haired scientist.<p>

"I think it did too cause look." The blonde haired scientist told him pointing at the monitor.

"The number of thoughts and memories of their family and friends are decreasing!" The red haired scientist exclaimed looking at the monitor.

"Yes! I call this experiment a success!" The blonde haired scientist exclaimed.

"Good job." The red haired scientist said patting the blonde haired scientist on the back.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it with you." The blonde haired scientist told him.

"You're welcome." The red haired scientist replied.

* * *

><p>"Are we getting closer to the laboratory?" Opal asked as she ate her quarter pounder from Mc. Donald's.<p>

"Yeah we are." Mario said as he continued to drive and eat.

"Good because I really want to see my little sister. I haven't seen her since I was only 7 years old." Opal told them.

"You're sister's been gone for 8 years?" Mario asked not believing what he just heard Opal say.

"Yeah." Opal replied.

"Wow, that's a long time. No wonder why you want to see your sister so badly." Said Luigi.

"I know. I really miss her and I hope she's alright." Said Opal.

"Well don't worry, we are just about there." Mario assured her.

"Alright." Opal replied.

The Mario Bros. and April continued to drive to the laboratory. However, Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson suddenly got caught in traffic.

"We're never going to get to the laboratory to save my sister if this traffic doesn't hurry up and move." Daisy complained.

"Calm down, we're going to get to the lab to save your sister." Peach assured.

"Alright I'll stop complaining." Daisy sighed.

"Thank you and you see, traffic is starting to move now." Peach said driving slowly.

Once the traffic was moving a lot faster, Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson continued their journey to the lab.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, the two scientists got bored of watching the two girls in the glass room so they decided to let the girls out of the room.<p>

"Alright girls, you may come out." The blonde haired scientist said unlocking and opening the glass door for the two girls. The two girls walked out of the room.

"What do you need us to do now dad?" Della asked the blonde haired scientist.

"I want you girls to stand by the entrance and make sure we don't have any intruders." The blonde haired scientist said.

"Yes dad." Della replied.

Della and April walked over to a big, metal door and stood guard. Time went by and the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Outside in front of the lab, the Mario Bros. and Opal finally arrived and were waiting for the three princesses and Jameson to arrive so that they can sneak in together.<p>

"I wonder what's taken them so long to get here." Luigi said as he started to worry.

"I don't know but I can call them if you like." Mario offered.

"No it's alright, I'll call them." Luigi said getting out his green cell phone.

Just as Luigi was about to make the phone call, an orange go- cart appears in sight.

"They're here!" Opal exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Mario asked.

"We got stuck in some bad traffic." Peach replied.

"Oh well at least you guys are here and now we can enter the lab." Said Mario.

"Ok, let's go." Said Daisy.

With that, everybody headed towards the big, metal door.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update this but I hope you guys are enjoying this story and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Intruders

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

Opal (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 6

"Go check on Della and April and see if they're doing their job." The blonde haired scientist told the red haired scientist.

"Yes sir." The red haired scientist replied.

The red haired scientist went over to the large metal door and checked on the two girls and saw that they were fast asleep.

"Della, April, wake up." The red haired scientist said calmly shaking the girls' shoulders.

The girls were still asleep and Dr. Greg was starting to get angry.

"Wake up!" The red haired scientist bellowed angrily.

Della and April finally woke up from their little nap.

"Glad to see you girls are finally awake." The red haired scientist told them.

"Sorry about that, we were just really tired." April apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again." The red haired scientist said before walking off.

Once Dr. Greg was gone, the girls resumed to their job of looking out for intruders.

"Della, you go look out that window over there." April said pointing to the window next to the giant metal door.

"Alright." Della said as she headed towards the window.

Della looks out the window and sees the Mario Crew trying to get in.

"Do you see anything?" April asked.

"I see two plumbers, two princesses, and three kids trying to come in." Della told April.

"We should tell Dr. Frank and Dr. Greg about this." April suggested.

"Good idea." Della replied.

April and Della took off to tell the two scientists about their discovery.

"I'll go in first." Mario told everyone.

"Be careful." Peach told him.

"I will but you guys are going to follow me okay?" Mario asked.

"Ok." The others replied in unison.

With that, Mario opened the giant metal door and went into the lab and everyone else followed him inside.

"Dr. Frank, Dr. Greg, we found some intruders!" April shouted running towards the two scientists.

"Where are they?" The blonde haired scientist asked getting excited.

"Della saw them outside trying to get through the door." April replied.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, they hear a siren coming from the metal door.<p>

"Come here, show yourself!" The blonde haired scientist demanded.

The Mario Crew walked into the room where the two scientists, Della, and April are in.

"Well well well, look who came to save the two brats." The blonde haired scientist cackled evilly.

"Let my little sister go!" Daisy demanded angrily.

"Yeah, you let my little sister go too!" Opal demanded.

"What happens if they don't want to leave?" The blonde haired scientist asked.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked getting worried.

"Dad, why do these people want to take me?" Della asked the blonde haired scientist.

"They think they're going to rescue you." The blonde haired scientist told her.

"Wait, Della, you don't remember me?" Daisy asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No I don't." Della told her.

"I'm you sister." Daisy told her.

"No you're not, I don't have a sister and I don't know any of you people." Said Della.

"What did you do to her?" Daisy asked the blonde haired scientist angrily as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I just gave her a shot that makes her forget who you guys are." The blonde haired scientist explained.

"We did the same thing to April." The red haired scientist added.

Hearing this made Opal very angry.

"I'm going to beat you two into a pulp!" Opal shouted angrily running towards the two scientists.

The scientists just laughed and the blonde haired scientist punched her in the mouth making her fall to the ground and blood trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"Opal!" The Mario Bros, Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson shouted in unison.

"Dr. Greg, go get some rope out of the closet and tie up everyone except for Della and April because I need to do something with them first." The blonde haired scientist told the red haired scientist picking Opal up off the ground.

The red haired scientist obeyed and went to fetch for the rope. A couple minutes later, the red haired scientist returned with the rope and tied everyone up back to back.

* * *

><p>"Come here girls." The blonde haired scientist ordered Della and April.<p>

The two girls walked over to the blonde haired scientist.

"What do you need?" Della asked curiously.

"Just sit down on these two chairs." The blonde haired scientist said pulling up two metal chairs.

"Okay." Della replied.

April and Della walked over to the two chairs and sat down.

"Leave them alone!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" The blonde haired scientist shouted back.

"Now, where was I?" The blonde haired scientist asked himself.

Dr. Frank walked over to the table with the needles and syringes and picked two of them up.

"What are you doing?" Della asked.

"Giving you two a shot that will make your memories come back because I'm done with you two." The blonde haired scientist replied.

"Why?" Della asked.

"You two were just my subjects and my experiment worked so you guys aren't needed anymore." The blonde haired scientist explained as he injected the chemicals into her arm.

"Then why did you keep me here for 8 years?" April asked.

"Because you weren't as hard to experiment on like Della was." The blonde haired scientist told her as he as well injected the chemicals into her arm.

"Oh." April replied.

"Dr. Greg, go tie these two girls up the same way the others are tied." The blonde haired scientist ordered.

The red haired scientist grabbed Della and April by their upper arms and took them over to where the others are and tied them up back to back.

* * *

><p>"Now that we're done with the two brats, it's time to destroy this place." The blonde haired scientist said.<p>

"What do you mean by destroy?" Opal asked nervously.

"I'm going to place this time bomb right here." The blonde haired scientist said placing the bomb with a clock that reads 20 minutes attached to the bomb on the ground. "And in 20 minutes, this whole laboratory is going to explode and you guys are going to explode with it."

Hearing this made everybody's eyes widen and they started to struggle against the ropes binding them together while the two scientists walked out of the laboratory laughing evilly and the time bomb started to count down.

* * *

><p>Do you guys think the Mario Crew is going to make it out alive? You'll just have to wait to find out. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Emergency

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April (Age 13)

Opal (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 7

"Mario, do you have a plan to get us out of here before this place explodes?" Daisy asked in a panicked tone as she was still trying to get free from the ropes.

"Let me look in my pocket." Said Mario.

"How are you going to be able to reach in your pockets when we are tightly tied together?" Daisy asked

"Well, I can try to loosen the ropes a little bit so that I can reach into my pocket." Mario offered.

"Alright, give it a try." Daisy told him.

Mario struggled against the ropes to try to loosen them up a little bit. After a few minutes of struggling, the ropes finally loosen up a little bit.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Opal shrieked as she looked at the time bomb which read 5 minutes till it explodes.

"I'm trying!" Mario snapped as he was searching through his pocket.

"Sorry." Opal replied.

"It's alright." Mario replied as he continued to search through his pocket.

After a few more minutes of searching, he pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut through the ropes freeing everybody.

"Thank you Mario." Opal thanked.

"No problem, now let's go free Della and April." Mario said walking towards Della and April and cutting them free.

"Thank you Mario." Della said as she got up off the ground.

"You're welcome." Mario replied.

"Mario, we need to hurry, there's only a minute left till this place explodes!" Opal shrieked.

"Ok, I'll try to stop the clock." Said Mario.

* * *

><p>Mario went over to the bomb and took a pair of pliers and started to disconnect the wires that were connected to the bomb. He took the pliers and disconnected the blue wire but it didn't work so he tried disconnecting the red wire but it still didn't work.<p>

"Come hurry, there's only 30 seconds left on the clock." Daisy said in a panic tone.

Mario barely touched the green wire and the clock started to count down really fast.

"Oh shoot, we have to get out of here now!" Mario yelled.

The Mario Crew started to make their way towards the door.

"Guys, I don't think I'll be able to make it." Della said as she was having trouble walking.

"Come on, we're almost out. You can do it." Mario said trying to encourage her.

Della couldn't walk any further and collapsed on the floor.

"Della!" Daisy screamed in horror as she ran to her little sister.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked running up to her and her sister.

"Della collapsed just a few seconds ago." Daisy cried.

"Wake up, please wake up." Luigi said shaking Della's shoulder.

She didn't respond and Daisy was really starting to get worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Daisy asked with tears running down both sides of her cheeks.

"I don't know but we'll take her to the hospital and find out what's going on." Luigi told her.

"Ok but we need to get out of here now or else we're all going to die." Said Daisy.

"Right, let's go." Said Luigi.

Daisy picked up her little sister and the Mario Crew ran out of the building before it exploded.

* * *

><p>Outside the now destroyed laboratory, the Mario Crew rushed to the two go- carts to head to the hospital.<p>

"April, you go with Mario, Luigi, and your sister and I'll take Della." Said Daisy.

"Alright." April said as she ran over to Mario and Luigi's go- cart.

The Mario Bros., April, and Opal got in their go-cart and took off for the hospital and the girls and Jameson got in their go- carts but there was a problem.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, my go- cart does not want to start up." Peach said in a nervous tone.<p>

"WHAT!" Daisy screamed.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on with my go- cart." Said Peach.

"This is just great, we need to get to the hospital and the Mario Bros and Opal have already taken off and your go- cart is dead." Daisy said as she started to cry again.

"Don't cry Daisy, we're going to get your sister to the hospital. We just have to figure out what's going on with the go- cart first." Said Peach.

"Alright, hopefully it isn't anything serious." Said Daisy.

"I hope it isn't something serious either." Said Peach.

"Do you want my brother and me to stay in here?" Heather asked.

"No, you two can get out." Peach replied.

"Okay." Heather replied as she and her brother got out.

Over at the local hospital, the Mario Bros, April, and Opal were waiting in the waiting room by the front doors.

"Where are the girls?" Luigi asked

"I don't know but I'll give Peach a call." Said Mario

* * *

><p>Mario pulled out his red cell phone and dialed Peach's cell number.<p>

"Hello?" Peach said on the other line.

"Hey Peach, where are you guys? We asked the lady at the front desk at in the hospital and she said they haven't sent an ambulance or anything." Mario said into the phone.

"My go-cart doesn't want to move at all so we have to figure out what's wrong with it." Peach said into the phone.

"But if you guys wait longer to take Della to the hospital, she can get worse." Mario told her.

"Well then how about you guys come back and pick her up and take her to the hospital." Peach suggested.

"What about you guys?" Mario asked.

"We can meet you guys there when we get my go- cart fixed." Said Peach.

"Ok, be there in a few." Said Mario.

"Bye." Peach said before she hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Luigi asked.

"She suggested we go back and get Della and bring her here." Mario told him.

"Alright, let's go." Luigi sighed as he got out of the chair.

"Guys, I don't feel so well." April complained.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked in concern.

Before April could answer the question, she fell out of the chair and landed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>"April, are you ok?" Opal asked as she kneeled by her sister.<p>

April didn't respond and Opal was getting worried.

"What's wrong, Opal?" Luigi asked walking up to Opal.

Opal looked up at Luigi.

"Something is wrong with my little sister." Opal said as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry; we'll get a nurse to help your sister." Luigi assured her.

"Alright, thank you." Opal thanked.

"Mario, go get a nurse." Luigi told him.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because something is wrong with April." Luigi replied.

"Ok, I'll go get a nurse while you stay here with Opal and April." Mario explained.

"Got it." Luigi replied.

* * *

><p>Mario walked over to a nurse with brown hair who was walking towards the waiting room.<p>

"Nurse, I need your help." Said Mario.

"What do you need?" The brown haired nurse asked.

"I have a 13 year old girl who just collapsed." Mario explained.

"Oh my, I'll go get a gurney and take her to the emergency room right away." The brown haired nurse said.

"Thank you." Mario thanked.

The brown haired nurse went to go get a gurney and Mario went back to the waiting room.

"What did the nurse say?" Luigi asked.

"She said that she's going to get a gurney and take her to the emergency room." Mario explained.

"Oh good." Luigi replied.

"I hope my little sister's going to be alright." Opal said as tears rolled down both sides of her face.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Mario assured.

"I hope so because I've lost her for 8 years and I don't want to lose her again." Opal sniffled as she stroked her sister's hair.

"I know." Luigi said trying to comfort her.

"I should probably call Peach and tell her we can't pick Della up." Said Mario.

"Yeah you should." Said Luigi.

* * *

><p>Mario pulled out his red cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Peach's number.<p>

"Hello?" Peach said into the phone.

"Hey Peach, I'm sorry but we can't come back to pick Della up to take her to the hospital." Mario said into the phone.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"April collapsed and now she's about to go to the emergency room." Mario told her.

"Oh my, that's terrible. Don't worry about us, we'll just run to the hospital with Della." Said Peach.

"You don't have to run if you don't want to. I'm sure she won't get worse very quickly." Said Mario.

"We'll run." Said Peach.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little bit." Said Mario.

"Bye." Peach said before she hung up the phone.

"Are they coming?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah they are but they're going to run here." Mario said as he put away his cell phone.

"Wow, that's a long run." Said Luigi.

"They were willing to do it." Said Mario.

* * *

><p>Before Luigi could continue to speak, the brown nurse came back with the gurney.<p>

"Just lay her on the gurney." The brown haired nurse instructed.

Opal picked her little sister up and laid her on the gurney and the nurse rolled her into the emergency room.

* * *

><p>"Peach, who called you?" Daisy asked.<p>

"Mario." Peach replied.

"Oh what did he want?" Daisy asked.

"He said that he and Luigi can't come back to pick Della up to take her to the hospital." Peach explained.

"Why can't they come?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Daisy asked.

"Opal's little sister collapsed at the hospital and now she's about to go into the emergency room." Peach told her.

"Oh my, what happened?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Peach replied.

"Oh." Said Heather.

"Now what are we going to do. Della could be getting worse by the minute." Daisy said as she was getting really worried.

"Well since the go-cart isn't working and there's nobody around, we'll just have to run to the hospital." Said Peach.

"Are you kidding? I can't run in flip flops." Daisy whined.

"It's either you run or your sister dies." Peach threatened.

"I'll run but only because I don't want my sister to die." Daisy said as she picked Della up in her arms.

"Ok, come on." Peach said as she started to run.

"Coming!" Daisy shouted as she too started to run.

With that, Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson started to run to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Do you think Peach, Daisy, Heather, and Jameson are going make it to the hospital before it's too late for Della? Do you think April is going to survive? You'll just have to wait to find out. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Blood Test

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Chapter 8

"Hang in there, Della." Daisy said carrying her unconscious sister while running down the sidewalk.

"Is she going to be alright?" Heather asked.

"I don't know but I hope so." Daisy replied

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyways, are we almost at the hospital?" Heather asked.

"I think we're almost there." Peach said somewhat out of breath from running.

"Good cause we've been running for a long time now." Said Daisy.

"I know but we can't stop now because you want your sister to be okay right?" Peach asked.

"Right, but isn't the hospital over there?" Daisy asked pointing to a really tall brick building.

"I think so, let's go see." Said Peach.

Heather, Jameson, Peach, and Daisy ran inside the tall building.

* * *

><p>"I think we're in the right place." Jameson said as he looked around the building.<p>

"I think we are too." Said Peach

"You guys, over here!" Mario called from the waiting room.

The three princesses and Jameson went over to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, we need a nurse to come get Della." Said Daisy.<p>

"Let's just take her to the emergency room ourselves since there are no nurses near us." Said Luigi

"Good idea." Said Peach.

Everyone went to the elevators and went up to the emergency area.

"We need help!" Daisy shouted as she carried her little sister into the emergency room.

A nurse rushed over to them with a gurney.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked taking Della out of Daisy's arms.

"Her name is Della." Daisy replied.

"Alright, how did she become unconscious?" The nurse asked as she laid Della onto the gurney.

"Well, Della was kidnapped by these two evil scientists and I guess they injected some chemical to make her lose her memory. Then as we came to rescue her, one of the scientists tied us up and the other scientist injected another chemical that brought her memories back but as we were escaping, she collapsed." Daisy explained.

"Wow, well we'll run some blood tests to see what caused her to collapse in the first place." The nurse explained.

"Alright." Daisy replied.

"How's my sister, April doing?" Opal asked.

"I'm not her nurse but I can ask her nurse if you want." The nurse said.

"That would be great, thanks." Opal thanked.

"You're welcome." The nurse replied.

The nurse rolled Della back into a room to do the blood tests and the rest of the Mario Crew went into the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about my sister." Opal said in a worried tone.<p>

"I know how you feel, Opal. I'm worried about my little sister too." Said Daisy.

"Don't worry, April and Della are going to be just fine." Peach cut in.

"I know they are but I just got my sister back after losing her 8 years ago and I don't want to lose her again. Said Opal

"Yeah and I don't want to lose my sister either." Said Daisy.

"How about you girls take a walk around the hospital? It can help take your minds off of your little sisters." Mario suggested.

"That's a good idea and while we're on the walk, we can get to know each other." Said Opal.

"Ok but what about you guys?" Daisy asked.

"We'll be right here." Said Mario.

"Alright, let's go." Said Opal.

* * *

><p>Before the girls could go on their walk, Della's nurse came out to the waiting room.<p>

"We found out what's wrong with Della." Della's nurse said.

"What's wrong with my little sister?" Daisy asked running up to the nurse.

"Well when I ran the blood test, I found some sort of chemical that's poisoning her so she's going to need a blood transfusion to flush out the chemical or else she could die." The nurse explained.

"Can I give her my blood?" Daisy asked.

"Let me just test you first to see if your blood type matches hers." The nurse said.

"What's her blood type?" Daisy asked.

"AB positive." The nurse replied.

"Alright, can you please test my blood?"

"Sure." The nurse replied.

"How's my sister doing?" Opal asked.

"She's doing fine." The nurse replied.

"But what caused her to collapse?" Opal asked.

"We believe it was from the chemicals those scientists were injecting into her." The nurse said.

"How is April fine and my sister Della in on the verge of dying?" Daisy asked angrily.

"April is older so her body is able to fight off the chemicals better while Della's body is having a little trouble fighting off the chemicals." The nurse explained.

"Oh but she will be alright right?" Daisy asked.

"As long as she has that blood transfusion I told you about she should be just fine." The nurse told her.

"Oh thank god." Daisy said in relief.

"Let me go get the blood test ready real quick and I'll be right out to get you." The nurse told her.

"Alright." Said Daisy.

With that, the nurse left and Daisy and Opal sat back down on the chairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad your sister's alright, Opal." Said Heather.<p>

"I'm glad too. I got really worried when I saw her passed out on the ground." Opal told her.

"Daisy, I hope your sister is going to okay too." Said Heather.

"I hope so. She's the best and only sister I have and I don't know what I would do without her." Said Daisy.

"I think your sister is cute." Luigi said out loud.

"What do you think my sister is?" Daisy asked angrily.

"Cute." Luigi said in a guilty tone.

Daisy stomped his foot really hard.

"Owwwww!" Luigi exclaimed in pain.

"I'm sorry but you did deserve that one." Peach said trying not to laugh.

"I guess I did." Luigi sighed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the same nurse that gave the news about Della and April came back.<p>

"Daisy, the blood test is ready for you." The nurse said

Daisy got up off the chair and went through the wooden door and the nurse followed her.

* * *

><p>"I hope Daisy's blood matches her sister's." Said Opal.<p>

"Me too." Said Luigi.

"Did you really mean what you said when you said that you think Della's cute?" Heather asked.

"No, I was just playing around. I like her but just as a friend and plus, she's too young to date anyways." Said Luigi.

"That's true." Said Heather.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Daisy came back from getting her blood tested.<p>

"Hey guys." Daisy said sitting down on the chair.

"Hey, how did the test go?" Opal asked.

"It went fine. I just have to wait a few minutes for the results." Daisy replied.

"Well, let's just hope your blood matches with your sister's." Said Luigi.

"Yeah," Said Daisy. "But what happens it doesn't match?"

"Then they can test one of us." Said Mario.

"True, but what if none of us match?" Daisy asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, one of us will have the right blood type." Luigi assured her.

"I hope so." Said Daisy.

"Ma'am, can you come up to the front desk please?" The lady at the front desk asked Daisy.

"Sure." Daisy said as she got up off the chair.

Daisy walked up to the front desk.

* * *

><p>"I have the results from the blood test right in this envelope." The front desk lady said as she handed her a large, brown envelope.<p>

"Thank you." Daisy said taking the envelope from the front desk lady.

She walked back to where everyone else was.

* * *

><p>"What did the front desk lady need?" Peach asked.<p>

"She handed this envelope with the test results inside." Daisy said holding out the envelope.

"Well open it." Opal told her.

She opened the envelope and took out a white piece of paper with the results.

"What does it say?" Luigi asked.

"It says that my blood type is AB positive like my sister." Daisy said getting excited.

"That's great, Daisy." Peach said hugging her best friend.

"I know and now I can save my sister." Said Daisy.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Opal

"You ready to give blood to your sister ma'am?" Della's nurse asked coming back into the waiting room.

"Yes I am. Is my sister by chance is awake yet?" Daisy asked following the nurse through the wooden door.

"Not yet but when she does, she'll be glad to see you." Della's nurse said.

"I can't wait to see her." Said Daisy.

"We're almost to her room." The nurse told her.

The nurse and Daisy continued to walk down the hallway till they reached a small room with a hospital bed, which Della is laying on, a TV on the wall a chair next to the bed, and IV's that hooked up to Della's arm.

* * *

><p>"You can go right on in." The nurse said gesturing Daisy to go into the room.<p>

"Thank you." Daisy thanked as she walked into the room.

"You may have a seat on the chair while I get the needle set up." The nurse told her.

"Alright." Daisy said as she sat down on the chair.

The nurse went over to a little counter next to the bathroom in the small room and took out needle with a skinny tube connected to a tube out of its plastic bag and took out a thick, blue rubber band.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to hold out your right arm for me please." The nurse told Daisy.

Daisy held her right arm out and the nurse tied the rubber band tightly around her upper arm and looked for a vain.

"I found one." The nurse said as she untied the rubber band.

Once the nurse untied the rubber band, she took one of the needles and stuck it into Daisy's arm and then took the tube and connected it to Della's IV.

* * *

><p>"How long should this take?" Daisy asked.<p>

"I would say about an hour maybe two. It all depends how Della feels when she wakes up." The nurse told her.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. She'll wake up on her own." The nurse replied.

"Oh alright." Said Daisy.

"I'll leave you to talk to your sister and let me know when she wakes up or if something happens." The nurse told her.

"Okay I will." Said Daisy.

With that the nurse left the room leaving Daisy alone to talk to her sleeping sister.

* * *

><p>"I hope the transfusion is helping Della get better." Said Opal.<p>

"I hope so too. I know how much Daisy loves her little sister." Said Luigi.

"I hope my sister's is alright too." Said Opal.

"Della's nurse said that she's fine." Said Mario.

"I know but I'm still worried about her." Said Opal.

"Maybe when your sister's nurse comes out, you can ask if you could go visit your sister." Said Peach.

"Good idea." Said Opal.

"Or you can go up to the front desk and ask if you can go visit your sister." Mario added.

"That's even better." Said Opal.

Opal went up to the front desk.

* * *

><p>"How may I help you?" The front desk lady asked.<p>

"May I go see my little sister?" Opal asked.

"What's your little sister's name?" The front desk lady asked.

"Her name is April." Opal replied.

"What's her last name?" The front desk lady asked.

"Alexander" Opal replied.

"Alright, you may go see her. Just go through this door and you will make a right and she's in Room 108." The front desk lady told her.

"Thank you so much." Opal thanked.

"You're welcome." The front desk lady told her.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Peach asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll be alright." Said Opal.

"Alright." Said Peach.

Opal went through the wooden door and walked down the hall till she got to Room 108.

* * *

><p>"April, are you awake?" Opal asked as she opened the door to April's room.<p>

There was no reply.

"I guess she's still asleep." Opal said to herself as she sat down on the chair next to April's hospital bed.

About 10 minutes later, April decided to wake up.

"Where am I?" April said in a groggy voice as she opened her eyes.

"You're in the hospital, April." Opal told her.

Hearing this made April's eyes widen.

"Get me out of here!" April screamed as she tried to pull the IV out of her arm and run away.

"Calm down, nobody's is going to hurt you." Opal told her trying to calm her down.

"There're needles and other things that can hurt me." April cried.

"We need some help in here!" Opal shouted out the door.

About ten nurses came in and tried to hold her down.

"Let me go!" April screamed trying to escape.

The nurses continued to try to hold April down and one of the nurses had a syringe and needle.

"Get that away from me!" April screamed out in tears.

The nurse with the syringe and needle jabbed it into April's thigh and she fell asleep instantly.

"Thank you. My sister was just frightened when she realized she was in the hospital." Opal told one of the nurses.

"It's alright. It's perfectly understandable after being held hostage in a lab for 8 years being poked and prodded with needles." One of the nurses said.

"Yeah but thanks again." Opal thanked once again.

"No problem." One of the nurses said as she went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where's April?" Della asked in a groggy voice as she started to wake up.<p>

"Della, are alright?" Daisy asked as she looked over at her little sister.

"I feel a lot better than before but where's April?" Della asked again in a weak voice.

"She's in the emergency room too." Daisy told her.

"What happened to her?" Della asked in concern.

"I guess she passed out." Daisy replied.

"Is she alright?" Della asked starting to get worried.

"She's fine, don't worry." Daisy assured her.

"I want to see her." Della told her.

"Maybe the nurses will let April come see you." Said Daisy.

"Why can't I see her?" Della asked.

"The doctors might not want you out of bed yet." Said Daisy.

"Oh okay, I understand." Della said in a sad tone.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Della's nurse comes in the room.<p>

"I see you're awake." The nurse said as she walked in the room.

"I want to see my friend." Said Della.

"Who's your friend?" The nurse asked as she went to the side of her bed.

"Her name is April." Della replied.

"Are you talking about April Alexander?" The nurse asked.

"She has blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants." Della explained.

"That's April Alexander and yes I will let her come in to see you." The nurse said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Della thanked.

"You're welcome." The nurse said.

* * *

><p>"Can I get this needle out of my arm?" Daisy asked.<p>

"Yes, let me take that out for you." The nurse said putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

The nurse went over to Daisy and pulled the needle out of her arm and took the tube off of Della's IV.

"Thank you." Daisy thanked.

"You're welcome and I'll get April in here for you." The nurse said turning to Della.

The nurse walked out of the room and Daisy and Della continued to talk.

* * *

><p>"I sure hope April and Della is going to be alright." Said Peach.<p>

"I'm sure they're just fine Peach." Said Mario.

"Do you guys want to maybe go see if we can go to their rooms to visit them?" Luigi asked.

"Sure, let's go." Mario said getting up off the chair.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Heather, and Jameson went up to the front desk.

* * *

><p>"Can we go visit our friends, Della and April?" Mario asked the lady at the front desk.<p>

"Sure but you guys are going to have to split up." The front desk lady told them.

"Okay." Mario replied.

Mario turned to his friends.

"I have an idea, you, me and Peach can go to Della's room and Heather and Jameson can to April's room." Luigi explained.

"I'm fine with that." Said Heather.

"Me too." Said Mario.

Mario turned back around to the front desk lady.

"Which rooms are Della and April in?" Mario asked.

"Della Sarasa is in Room 112 and April Alexander is in Room 108." The front desk lady told him.

"Thanks." Mario thanked as he and everyone else went through the door.

* * *

><p>"Opal?" April said in a groggy voice as she started to wake up from being sedated.<p>

"April, are you alright?" Opal asked.

"I'm scared." April said as tears rolled down her face.

"I know. Everything is going to be okay." Opal said trying to comfort her little sister.

"Those scientists did horrible things to me." April cried.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them." Opal apologized.

"It's alright, at least I made it out alive." April said as she whipped her eyes.

"I was really worried when I went in your room the next morning and saw that you weren't there." Opal told her.

"I bet and I was really scared when I woke up in a dirty cell." Said April.

Before they could continue their conversation, Princess Heather and Prince Jameson came in the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Opal said as she hugged Heather and Jameson.<p>

"Hi Opal, I'm so sorry about what happened to April." Heather apologized.

"It's alright, she's fine." Said Opal.

"Hey Heather, hey Jameson." Said April.

"Hi April, are you feeling better?" Heather asked.

"I'm fine, just scared." April replied.

"Oh I bet." Heather replied.

"I'm just glad to be alive." Said April.

"We're all glad you and Della are alive." Said Heather.

"Is Della okay?" April asked in concern.

"I'm sure she's just fine." Opal assured her.

"I hope so. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met." Said April.

"She's a very nice person." Said Jameson.

Suddenly, Della's nurse came into April's room.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Della's nurse and Della would like April to go visit her if April's up to it." Della's nurse said.<p>

"April, do you want to go visit Della?" Opal asked.

"Yes please." April replied.

"Alright, let me go get a wheelchair." Della's nurse said.

The nurse walked out of the room and came back in rolling a wheelchair.

"Do you need help getting on the wheelchair?" The nurse asked.

"I think I can get on it myself." April said sitting up.

April got off the bed and slowly walked to the wheelchair.

"You got it?" The nurse asked as April continued to make her way to the wheelchair.

"Yes ma'am." April said as she continued to walk.

April finally made it to the wheelchair and sat down it.

"You ready to go?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I am." April replied.

With that, the nurse pushed April out of the room and Heather, Jameson, and Opal followed.

* * *

><p>"When's April going to be here?" Della asked out loud.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Daisy replied.

Before Della could speak, she and Daisy heard a knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Said Della.

Daisy went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Daisy." Peach said as she walked through the door.

"Hey guys, come on in." Said Daisy.

Mario and Luigi walked in to the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Della, how are you feeling?" Peach asked as she went to the side of Della's bed.<p>

"Better than I was earlier." Della replied.

"Well that's good. We were all worried about you." Peach told her.

"My sister said something similar to me little bit ago." Said Della.

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Peach.

"Me too." Said Della.

"Thanks for getting us out of that lab, Mario." Della thanked.

"No problem" Said Mario.

The room got quiet until everyone heard someone knocking on the door.

Daisy went over to the door and opened it and April, the nurse, Heather, and Jameson all came in.

* * *

><p>"April!" Della exclaimed in excitement.<p>

"Della!" April also exclaimed in excitement as she wheeled herself to her friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Della said trying to hug her new friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright too. I was really worried about you." April told her.

"I was really worried about you too." Said Della.

While the two girls continued their chat, the nurse went over to the Mario Bros., Peach, Daisy, Opal, Heather, and Jameson.

* * *

><p>"Since both Della and April seem to be feeling alright, they should be ready to go home today." The nurse said.<p>

"Really?" Daisy asked getting excited.

"Yes but they will have to rest and that means they can't play sports and do other major physical stuff for about two to three weeks." The nurse explained.

"I understand." Said Daisy.

"Me too." Said Opal.

"I'll be back with the discharge papers and I will take the IV's off." The nurse said.

"Will April have to go back to her room or can she just stay here with her friend?" Opal asked.

"She can stay here but if you have stuff back in her room, I would go get it before you leave." The nurse said.

"Alright." Opal replied.

With that, the nurse left the room.

* * *

><p>"Opal, do I have to go back to my room?" April asked.<p>

"The nurse said you can stay here." Opal replied.

"Yes." April said to herself.

"April, I wish you can live with me." Della told her.

"I wish I could too but I think my parents would want to see me." Said April.

"Maybe you can ask your parents and sister to move where I live." Della offered.

April turned to her sister.

"Opal, do you think our parents would mind moving to where Della lives?" April asked.

"I don't know and why do you ask?" Opal asked.

"Because Della wants me to live near her." April answered.

"We'll have to ask our parents." Opal told her.

"Okay." April sighed.

* * *

><p>"Here are the discharge papers." The nurse said as she came back in the room.<p>

"Thanks." Daisy said taking the papers from the nurse and started to sign them.

The nurse went over to Della and took her IV out of her arm then went over to April and did the same thing to her.

Once the nurse was done taking the IV's out of the girls' arms and got the papers from Daisy, the nurse left the room and so did the whole Mario Crew.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry that this is a very long chapter. I decided to put Della's last name and April and Opal's last name in this chapter because it would make more sense and I'm finally almost done writing this story, yay! Anyways, I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa for the reviews for this story!<p> 


	10. Epilogue

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

* * *

><p>The Lab Experiment<p>

Epilogue

When the crew arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom, they celebrated another successful rescue mission at Peach's Castle.

Della and April were sitting at the dinner table drinking some juice Peach made for them and everyone else was chatting in groups in the living room.

"This juice tastes really good." Della said drinking her juice.

"Thank you, I made it myself." Said Peach.

"Wow!" Della exclaimed in amazement.

"I have to agree with Della. This juice really does taste really good." April cut in.

"Maybe later, I can give you two the recipe for it." Said Peach.

"That would be great." April said as she drank her drink.

"Yeah it would." Said Della.

"Alright, I'll give it to you guys after the little celebration is over." Said Peach.

"Thanks." Della and April said in unison.

"You're welcome." Peach said before she walked off.

As Peach made her way to the living room, Daisy reached her arm out and grabbed her by her arm.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what do you want?" Peach asked.<p>

"Do you think I should make the big announcement now or should we wait?" Daisy asked her best friend.

"I think we should wait a little bit." Peach suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Said Daisy.

"Yeah since we just got back from the lab and hospital." Said Peach.

"Yeah and I'm not really ready to announce it yet." Said Daisy.

"Let's go enjoy the celebration." Said Peach.

"Alright." Said Daisy.

Peach and Daisy went back to their friends.

* * *

><p>"What were you guys talking about?" Jameson asked.<p>

"We're going to be announcing something big towards the end of this celebration." Peach explained.

"What's the big announcement?" Jameson asked.

"You're going to have to wait to find out." Peach told him.

"Alright." Jameson sighed.

"I wonder what my sister and her best friend were talking about." Della said out loud.

"I don't know." Said April.

"I bet they were talking about something cool." Said Della.

"Yeah." Said April.

The celebration went on for several more hours. When it got pretty late, Daisy was about to make the big announcement.

* * *

><p>"Della, I'm going to need you for what I'm going do." Daisy said grabbing Della by the arm.<p>

"Ok….." Della said not knowing what her sister was planning on doing.

When Daisy and Della got on a little stage in the living room, Daisy told Della what they were going to do.

"So you're going to make a big announcement?" Della asked.

"Yes and it's about you." Daisy told her sister.

"Oh cool!" Della exclaimed quietly.

"Everybody, I have an announcement!" Daisy shouted.

Nobody listened and kept on talking.

"Everyone, I have a huge announcement!" Daisy shouted even louder than before.

Everybody got really quiet and faced Daisy and Della.

"The past few months, ever since Della first came here, I have been giving her princess lessons," Daisy explained. "Now that she has successfully completed her lessons she is now ready to be crowned princess so in a few weeks, we are going to have a huge ceremony that everybody that's here and more is invited to and Della is going to be officially be crowned as princess."

Everyone applauded and Daisy and Della got off the stage. They celebrated for a little bit longer then everyone went home.

The End

* * *

><p>Yes, I finally finished this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and Izzy Koopa reviewing this story!<p> 


End file.
